


Bad Food

by Higuchimon



Series: No Good Choices [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Advent 2016-2017, Chapter Set Boot Camp, DaiKen Week 2017, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Bootcamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The Digital World doesn't always react the way it should with humans.  Or perhaps humans don't react the way they should to it.  Either way, Daisuke ate something he shouldn't have and it's the Kaiser who will be taking care of him.  Whether he wants to be taken care of or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bad Food  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter Word Count:** 1,017|| **Story Word Count:** 1,017|| **Chapter Count:** 1/9  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, I11, 9-13 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #20, dizzy; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #7, 9 chapters; Advent 2016-2017, day #2, write about a character who is sick; DaiKen Week 2017, day #3, illness/injury  
 **Notes:** I suppose I could've done this without it being set in Kaiser-era...but when I sat down to write about it, that's what came to my mind and my fingers. Don't worry, there isn't any violence here. Just ... well, read it and find out?  
 **Summary:** The Digital World doesn't always react the way it should with humans. Or perhaps humans don't react the way they should to it. Either way, Daisuke ate something he shouldn't have and it's the Kaiser who will be taking care of him. Whether he wants to be taken care of or not.

* * *

Daisuke hunched up the best that he could in the vague hopes this would ease off the ache in his stomach. It did work, at least for a little while, and he thought maybe he could work his way to his feet and find the gate back home. Then he would take a very long nap and feel a lot better when he woke up. 

And he wasn’t ever going to eat anything in the Digital World that he couldn’t personally identify, or have picked out by someone that he trusted, ever, ever again. 

His plan on getting up and leaving didn’t last all that long, only as long as it took for him to uncurl and try to get up. He wrapped himself around his knees again, shuddering, and bit his lip as a spray of sweat sprang across his forehead. 

_This is really not good._ He needed to get up. Kaiser would be around sooner or later, or at least some of his slaves, which would probably be worse. He could at least talk to the Kaiser and get him to understand that it wouldn’t be any fun at all to mess with him like he was and he, the Kaiser, should just take him to the nearest exit. The Digimon slaves wouldn’t listen to anyone who wasn’t the Kaiser and would either trample him underfoot or carry him off to the Kaiser. 

It said something about how much his gut rejected that bit of food when he thought that would probably be the favorable outcome. He didn’t _want_ to be captured. He wanted to go home and wait for this stuff to work its way out of his system. But if he had to pick between being trampled and being captured, well… the Kaiser would at least want him to be healthy so he could do whatever it was he would do, right? 

“Well, what’s this?” 

_I didn’t mean it. Really._

Daisuke hunched a bit more, hissing under his breath. “Get lost.” For all that he would prefer being captured to being trampled, he would prefer _not_ being captured to either one, and just seeing Kaiser there made his stomach hurt worse than before, mostly because he hated the sight of those eyes staring at him, especially with all of that smugness there. 

“You should answer when someone talks to you,” Kaiser said, reaching out to lift up Daisuke’s head. He didn’t often come this near to Daisuke without some kind of violence being involved, and if Daisuke had felt up to it, he would’ve jerked away at the very least. 

Of course, if he’d felt up to it, he wouldn’t have been here in the first place. 

As soon as Kaiser could see his face, though, he frowned. “What’s wrong with you?” He glanced down for a moment and spied the half-eaten fruit that looked like an apple, smelled like an orange, and tasted like a cross between the both of them, at least until it got into Daisuke's stomach and began to commit acts of evil. 

Wormmon wriggled his way closer and sniffed at the fruit. Then he looked up at Kaiser. “This is good for Digimon, but not for humans, I think.” He peeked around at Daisuke. “Didn’t your partner say something to you about it?” 

“He did.” Daisuke groaned, grinding his teeth. “I didn’t believe him.” He would learn better next time. He also wasn’t going to mention that V-mon was off getting the others. If Kaiser thought his partner would come barreling up at any moment, ready to fight, all the better. 

Kaiser stared down at him for a moment or two before a sudden smirk lit his face. “If I just leave you here, that would be _wrong_.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first wrong thing you’ve ever done,” Daisuke grumbled. Today couldn’t have been less of his day if someone had put effort into crafting it so. He wanted to see V-mon coming up, with the others with him. That would’ve turned it all around. 

What he got was the Kaiser snapping his fingers and ordering the Digimon who responded to go find the Chosen and make certain they didn’t get anywhere over here until he’d left. 

“Look, just laugh at me and leave me here,” Daisuke insisted as the enslaved Digimon marched off to make sure his rescue didn’t come. He hated having to be rescued at all, but deep down he could sort of think about admitting that it was his own fault for grabbing for that fruit instead of listening to V-mon. But he’d been _hungry_ and he hadn’t wanted to wait until he could get back to everyone else. 

“Oh, I would never do that!” Kaiser declared, bending down to scoop Daisuke into his arms. Daisuke knew his enemy was fast but he’d never understood how strong he was either. 

Oddly enough he also thought that right now, Kaiser spoke the absolute truth. He wouldn’t have left Daisuke here. Which wasn’t what he wanted at all. 

An AirDramon waited not that far away and Kaiser headed right there, Daisuke clinging to him. He would’ve struggled to get away. He wanted to struggle and get away. But he didn’t think he could’ve done any of it without throwing up or even being able to stand on his own two feet, which would just make everything that much worse. He didn’t even know if just waiting it out would work or if he’d need something else to fix himself. 

He didn’t think Kaiser would know either. Right now, his choices were limited, and as soon as he had one that would end up better than this, he’d take it. 

Kaiser jumped up onto AirDramon’s back, and Daisuke groaned at the movement, jamming his eyes together and his grip tightening. 

“If you throw up on me, I’m going to make sure you stay long enough to do my laundry,” Kaiser warned. Daisuke kept his eyes closed and ignored him, fighting just to keep his stomach under control. This was just not going to be fun for anyone. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Daisuke. Kaiser. Bad times. A little fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,098| **Story Word Count:** 2,115|| **Chapter Count:** 2/9

* * *

“Close your eyes,” Kaiser ordered. He might be taking care of Motomiya, but he wasn’t going to let him see the truth about the fortress. He didn’t expect to keep him here long. 

At least not right now. This would in-debt Motomiya to him and that could be useful in the future. 

But the point of the matter was that he didn’t want Motomiya to learn anything about the fortress. 

A quick glance down showed that Motomiya’s eyes were closed, though if that was because of Kaiser’s orders or because of his condition, Kaiser truly didn’t know. Nor did it matter. Once assured of that, Kaiser indicated to AirDramon to head right to the base. 

“What will he need to recover?” Kaiser demanded of Wormmon. He didn’t think this would be a _fatal_ problem if untended, but why turn down the chance to amuse himself with a helpless Motomiya? 

Wormmon scuffled his front claws. “Plenty of water, and some good food to counteract what he ate. Unless he’s having a really bad reaction, he should be all right by tomorrow afternoon.” 

“And if he is?” 

“It could take longer. I don’t think any humans have ever eaten this, so I just don’t know.” 

Of course Wormmon wouldn’t have all the information he needed. But at least he knew something. 

“Have the Veggimon make dinner.” Kaiser considered. He couldn’t remember having been sick himself – at least not in a couple of years – so he wasn’t sure of what one would make for a sick person. A faint flicker of a memory brushed past. “Soup.” Yes. You gave a sick person soup. He’d read it somewhere, perhaps. 

Wormmon nodded, staying crouched down at Kaiser’s feet. Kaiser kept an eye on his unexpected guest, imagining what else he could do with Motomiya now that he had him. 

_He’ll owe me so very much for this._ Kaiser smiled at the thought. _And I can keep the others out of here while he’s with me. They won’t dare attack._

This would entertain him for at least a day or two, perhaps more. 

After all, just because Daisuke got better didn’t mean that Kaiser had to actually let him go. 

* * *

Daisuke didn’t care about the Kaiser’s fortress or anything else that he had in mind. His stomach throbbed, his head was starting to ache, and the idea of taking a nap got better and better with each passing moment. So he just stuck his head against the Kaiser – he made nice shade, Daisuke could say that much for him – and tried to rest. 

He didn’t worry about thinking about anything else. If his parents started asking questions, one of the others could cover for him. He didn’t think they’d ask too many, though. They’d started to get used to the idea that he didn’t always tell them everything he was doing. 

He still kind of wondered if Jun knew something about Chibimon. The way she’d looked at him a few times… 

He could ask that another day. When his stomach wasn’t dancing like it was in a contest and someone hadn’t stuffed his head with a drum set and an expert drummer. 

The sound of footsteps alerted him to them having arrived somewhere, probably the Kaiser’s fortress. He still didn’t bother looking up. Even if he had, he didn’t think he could’ve remembered anything he saw. 

Kaiser carried him from wherever they’d been through several corridors. Daisuke thought they went up some steps once. Then there was the sliding sound of an automatic door and they entered a room. 

For a few moments Kaiser held still, then he turned to one side, and moved again. Another door opened, not the same one, and Daisuke opened his eyes enough to catch the sight of tile of some kind. 

_Bathroom?_ Oh, that sounded good. So very good. 

Daisuke lifted his head so he could take a better look around and saw that they were indeed in a bathroom. A very big bathroom, for that matter, with a sunken tub in the center of it, full of steaming hot water, and every fixture that he could see of impeccable quality. 

“Whoa, this is your bathroom?” 

“Yes. Did you expect me to just have some grungy little hole?” Kaiser raised one eyebrow as he helped Daisuke to his feet. Daisuke closed his eyes for a few moments until he found himself more or less certain he wasn’t going to fall down. “Now, if you are going to get better, you’re going to need food and rest. Wormmon is already seeing to dinner. But you’re going to need a bath as well.” 

Kaiser waved one hand imperially toward Daisuke. “Take your clothes off and get in the tub.” 

Daisuke blinked, rubbed his eyes, winced, wondered if he could ask for some aspirin, and shook his head. “Did you just tell me to strip?” 

“I did. Perhaps you don’t know but you can’t take a bath when you have clothes on.” Kaiser gave Daisuke one of those piercing, intimidating looks he was so very good at. “You can either take your bath on your own, or I’ll help you.” 

Daisuke couldn’t see most of the Kaiser’s face behind the large glasses, but what he could see told him that he didn’t want option number two at all. 

“I don’t need your help!” Daisuke snapped, starting to work his way out of his jacket. Kaiser continued to watch him, a little more calmly and with a lot more attention than Daisuke really wanted. 

It wasn’t the first time in his life he’d gotten out of his clothes around someone else: he changed with the rest of the soccer team, after all, and for gym class as well. 

But he’d never changed in front of someone that he spent most of his afternoons and the occasional weekend trying to stop from taking over an alternate dimension. That one was a first. 

Especially right now, with the Kaiser more or less sort of – at least claiming to – help him get over what was basically digital food poisoning. 

Well, he wasn’t going to let Kaiser make him uncomfortable, not like this! He finished undressing and slid his way into the tub, letting the hot water cover him completely. It felt a lot better than he’d thought it would, and he sighed in absolute contentment, closing his eyes. 

A contentment that lasted for roughly two minutes before he heard noises and then the water shifted a little and he opened his eyes to see Kaiser, as naked as he was, joining him in the tub. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I promise, no sex in this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,056| **Story Word Count:** 3,171|| **Chapter Count:** 3/9

* * *

“What are you doing?” Daisuke wanted to know, looking for a quick way out of the tub that didn’t involve exposing himself. He could manage soaking if Kaiser was in the room, but for Kaiser to join him? Nope, he wasn’t going to let that happen! 

Unfortunately, while standing up would be the usual way to get out of the tub, Daisuke couldn’t find anything that resembled a towel, let alone a pair of shorts, or a robe, or just anything that would give him some decent coverage. 

“I’m taking a bath. I’ve had a long day myself.” Kaiser leveled a cool glance at Daisuke. “Sit back down. You’re going to pass out if you don’t.” 

Daisuke started to open his mouth with intent to protest. The words didn’t get as far as his lips before the room spun just a little. Not much, not enough so he really felt like he was going to pass out, but he settled back down anyway. 

“You’re too hungry to go rushing off on your own. And before you ask, if you were hungry enough to eat something you knew that you shouldn’t, and you haven’t eaten since then, then you definitely need something to eat _now_.” 

Daisuke splashed a little water toward Kaiser. “Who made you my mother?” 

“No one.” Kaiser lounged backward, a nearly relaxed sigh on his lips. “But I am the person taking care of you right now. You’re going to listen to me. If you don’t, you’ll regret it. In fact, I won’t even have to do anything so you will. Your own body will do it for me.” 

“You have serious problems,” Daisuke declared, not wanting to listen to a word and knowing Kaiser was right. He didn’t want him to be right. He wanted to be somewhere that wasn’t here and to avoid having eaten that whatever it was. He still didn’t know the name of it. 

Kaiser said nothing at all to that, only relaxed. At the same time, Daisuke didn’t think it would do him any good to try and charge forward. If he could even stay on his feet long enough to do so, Kaiser could probably take him down anyway, and the idea of struggling around while they were both naked… nope, he wasn’t doing _that_ > Not now, not ever. 

So he made himself comfortable and tried to think of something else, anything that would get him into a better frame of mind. 

“My D-3,” he thought out loud. “My D-Terminal. Where are they?” 

“Safe. Your clothes are being washed right now, and will be returned to you before you leave. So will your devices. You won’t need them until then.” 

Daisuke snarled at that, splashing more water at the Kaiser. “What about sending a message to my parents? They’re going to start being worried about me!” 

“I doubt it. You can make up something anyway.” Kaiser didn’t even look at him. “You’ll be in good shape when you go back. They won’t have any complaints.” 

Daisuke _really_ didn’t appreciate that. It didn’t matter what his own thoughts on the subject were. He wanted to not e-mail them because he didn’t _want_ to e-mail them, or because he wasn’t strong enough after that not-fruit. He didn’t want to not e-mail them because Kaiser wouldn’t allow it. 

“What about the others?” Daisuke asked, hoping that would at least stir up a little something other than languid pleasure in the Kaiser. “ _They’ll_ know what happened to me.” 

“And what do you think they can do about it? Knowing where you are for them means that they know you’re with me. They don’t know where we are or where my fortress is, and there’s no one who can tell them. My slaves don’t remember when the Rings and Spirals are taken off.” 

Daisuke snarled even more, fists clenching. Regardless of being dressed or not, he was less than a breath away from tackling the Kaiser. “And you’re just going to let me go.” 

Kaiser cracked one eye open and looked at him, a hint of a sardonic smile on his lips now. “Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe you won’t want to go when you’re feeling better.” 

“I’m going to feel better tomorrow!” The angrier he got, the better he sort of felt now, anyway. “And I’m pretty sure you can’t brainwash me or whatever by then!” 

“Don’t tempt me to try, then. Besides, you’re data now, Motomiya Daisuke. Everyone in this world is data to some extent or other.” He tilted one hand and an Evil Spiral glowed there. “And _all_ data can be controlled by my tools. Now, are you going to sit down and finish bathing or what?” 

Daisuke stared at the Spiral, breath caught in his throat, then slumped back down, shoulders falling in defeat. He didn’t trust Kaiser not to try _something_ , but he didn’t want it to be one of those things. He couldn’t imagine what would happen after that and he truly didn’t want to. 

His head snapped up fast when Kaiser’s bare fingers ran through it. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kaiser cooed at him. “You’re learning how to listen. I like that.” 

Only the thought of that Spiral kept Daisuke where he was. Kaiser chuckled before he tossed a washcloth toward Daisuke. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, wash me. I’ll return the favor when you’re done.” 

Words absolutely froze on Daisuke’s lips. That hadn’t been _anywhere_ in what he’d expected. For a few heart-stopping seconds he considered telling Kaiser that he didn’t feel up to it, that he was still a little dizzy. 

Only those amazing purple eyes caught his attention and Daisuke didn’t think that he could say it in a way that would be convincing. He also wasn’t certain how true it was. He was hungry, without a doubt, and if he’d tried to move too fast, then he would regret it. But a little washing? As long as he didn’t have to move too much, he could do that. 

Besides, how often would he have the chance to have the Kaiser this open and vulnerable to him? At least as vulnerable as the Kaiser ever got. 

So he picked up the washcloth, got it wet and soaped up, and moved closer to the Digimon Kaiser, where he lounged naked and casual. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I promised no sex and I meant it. I didn't say anything about nudity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,086|| **Story Word Count:** 4,257|| **Chapter Count:** 4/9

* * *

Daisuke’s stomach churned harder as he started to rub the washcloth over the Kaiser’s legs. He wasn’t sure if it was still the effects of that poison fruit he’d eaten or if it was because he was in a bathtub naked with the Kaiser. 

He closed his eyes for a few moments while he kept on washing, trying to get his stomach to calm down. It hadn’t been so bad earlier, but it came and went in waves. 

_Seriously, next time V-mon tells me not to eat something, I’m going to listen to him. Even if I’m starving._

His head jerked up, eye flashing open, when Kaiser’s fingers brushed through his hair again. How good it felt startled him; he’d very seldom had anyone touch his head like that before. 

“You need to wash that,” was all Kaiser said. He kept his hand in Daisuke’s hair, though, moving his fingers against Daisuke’s scalp. 

Daisuke hadn’t thought about how sensitive a scalp could he. Let alone _his_ scalp. This was not right at all. 

He bent back over to wash his unwanted caretaker, determined to get this done as soon as possible. Then the Kaiser would stop touching him. 

He’d still be kept here where he didn’t want to be, but if he _had_ to be here, then he’d rather not get touched. 

“You’re lucky I don’t intend to keep you very long. I like how you’re following orders.” 

Daisuke snarled under his breath. “Don’t make me try to drown you.” He wasn’t sure of how far he’d get, but he was absolutely willing to find out. 

Kaiser’s grip tightened in his hair. “I wouldn’t risk it, if I were you. Remember what I told you about being data here. Or perhaps you’d like a little demonstration?” 

Daisuke could see the Spiral in Kaiser’s hands. He swallowed. He wasn’t afraid. At least, he told himself that he wasn’t afraid. He didn’t want a Spiral wrapped around him. He couldn’t even imagine what Kaiser would do with him if he _did_ have one on him. 

The first thought that rose up in his mind was V-mon. As far as they could tell, Taichi hadn’t really noticed anything when Kaiser had Agumon under his control. But what would it be like if it were the other way around? The human being controlled, not their partner? 

His mouth dried up as much from how bad he felt as it did from the thought of V-mon suffering because of him. 

No. He wouldn’t let that happen. Not to V-mon and not to any of his other friends. 

So he shook his head, tight and tense and unhappy, and kept on scrubbing the Kaiser almost all over. 

Kaiser’s hand in Daisuke’s hair loosened some, turning more into a soft, gentle pat or stroke than a harsh grip. 

“That’s what I thought you’d say. I’m doing you a favor, Daisuke. Would you really have wanted to just lay there for hours without any help at all?” 

Daisuke shook his head again but couldn’t help what came out of his mouth. 

“I wouldn’t have been there that long. V-mon was bringing the others.” 

He expected some sort of comment on that. He wasn’t disappointed. But what he heard wasn’t at all what he expected. 

“Are you sure about that? Don’t you think that it’s a little strange that I was right there to find you and they weren’t?” 

Daisuke’s stomach started to dance again, this time in the other direction. The change didn’t feel any better. He swallowed and started to move the washcloth over Kaiser’s chest. He had to stay calm. He didn’t _want_ to be calm. If he wasn’t calm, then Kaiser could find a way to hurt V-mon. 

That didn’t stop his hands from shaking or his breath from drawing in and out, faster with each moment. 

“They’re still alive, if you’re wondering,” Kaiser said casually, stretching. “My slaves just kept V-mon from getting to them before I got to you. They _might_ have reached you first, and I didn’t want that.” 

Daisuke’s fist knuckled in the washcloth. “What did you want?” He knew he shouldn’t try to strangle the Kaiser. He knew it in every level. 

He wanted to do it anyway. How could he not want to hurt this monster? 

Kaiser reached up and gripped Daisuke’s wrist firmly, dragging Daisuke’s attention toward him. 

“I want what I have right now. You, doing anything that I tell you to do, because you know that I’m the only one who can help you.” He smiled and Daisuke couldn’t figure out at all why his stomach wouldn’t stop swaying. It had to be that fruit. He wished over and over that he hadn’t touched it. Then he wouldn’t be here right now. 

“You’re still letting me go,” Daisuke insisted. He refused to think otherwise for so much as a moment.; 

Kaiser didn’t release Daisuke’s wrist. “I didn’t say I wasn’t. I’ll keep you for as long as you need to be taken care of.” 

Daisuke’s heart thudded even more. He could imagine being here for weeks because Kaiser insisted that he ‘wasn’t well yet’ and what could come of that… well, he didn’t really want to know. 

Kaiser’s other hand fit around Daisuke’s chin and turned him so they looked at one another. “It will be better for you, and all of your friends, if you behave yourself and do as I tell you. Have I told you to do anything _wrong_? Anything you wouldn’t want to do?” 

“You’re making me wash you,” Daisuke pointed out. He stared directly into the Kaiser’s eyes, or as much as he could with those glasses in the way. “I wouldn’t want to do that.” 

“Only because you hadn’t tried it before. And I must admit that you’re very good at it.” He dropped Daisuke’s hand. “Get back to it. Dinner will be ready soon. Remember, you need to eat to make up for that foulness you put in yourself. And then you’re going to sleep.” 

Daisuke quickly put himself to work finishing up washing his captor, his teeth clenched over every word that he wanted to say. He wanted to scream; he wanted to insist that he be let go right now. He wasn’t even certain if he could stand up on his feet without his head spinning. 

“That’s good enough,” Kaiser said, and Daisuke started to get up. Kaiser stopped him with a single look. “And now, it’s my turn to wash you.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Hm, I think I just promised no sex and no violence. So, anything else should be fair game. I mean, (maybe) putting an Evil Ring or Spiral on someone isn’t violent? Is it? (I honestly haven’t decided if that will happen yet or not. I could keep it purely fluff and Kaiser keeps his word… or I might not.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,152|| **Story Word Count:** 5,409|| **Chapter Count:** 5/9

* * *

Daisuke expected roughness. He expected Kaiser to take a chance to hurt him. 

He wasn’t sure why he expected this, except for the fact they were enemies. But Kaiser had taken him in – against his will, he reminded himself – and was taking reasonably good care of him – that he didn’t want – and so he should’ve really expected what came next. 

Gentleness. 

Kaiser chose a clean washcloth from the small stack of them, soaped it up, and began to move it in long, graceful movements over Daisuke’s legs and hips. He touched nothing that Daisuke wouldn’t have wanted him to, nor did he act in any fashion that Daisuke would’ve thought might lead to so much as an unwanted touch. 

Granted, his current definitions of ‘unwanted touch’ weren’t what they’d been a short while earlier, and on certain occasions, when people bathed together, some rules could be bent or suspended, but… 

Daisuke’s mind slowly drifted off into a place of warmth and rest and without the gut-wrenching pains that he’d had for the last few hours. He didn’t feel back at his peak at all, but he did feel better. The bath washed away the sweat and a little of the weariness that came with fighting his stomach, and Kaiser made certain to wash his hair as well, those long fingers going across Daisuke’s hair with a tenderness Daisuke _really_ hadn’t expected. 

_I could stay here..._

He knew he wouldn’t. Just a passing thought brought on by the odd situation, but if you didn’t think about what Kaiser actually did…it was nice. Very nice. 

Daisuke’s head drooped down a little, his eyes closing all the way. He wasn’t exactly sleeping, but he wasn’t completely awake, either. A sort of in-between state, when all he found himself aware of was the pleasure that thrilled through him at the thought of not hurting, at least for now. 

* * *

Kaiser missed absolutely nothing that Daisuke did. Not a movement, not a twitch. He couldn’t read the other’s mind, but he didn’t need to, not when Daisuke’s body language was as open and expressive as a book. 

_I could do it._ He’d set the Ring down when he’d started to wash Daisuke. It would take little more than a movement to pick it up and put it on him. 

He wouldn’t even notice a thing, not in his current state. The Ring would activate as soon as it was on him and then … 

Then Daisuke would be his. His enemy. The leader of his enemies, the one who’d slid into him at high speed and spoiled a goal – a small thing compared to everything else that he’d done, of course – who’d done so much to attempt to stop Kaiser from taking what was rightfully his. 

Just like Daisuke was rightfully his, for the simple fact that Kaiser _wanted_ him. 

He reached to the side of the tub. He’d never tried a Ring on a human before. Contrary to what he’d told Daisuke, he genuinely didn’t know if one of these, or a Spiral, would work on a human in the Digital World. The logic and the mathematics were sound. He’d just never tried it. 

_I should. What better target could I have?_ If it didn’t work, then he would put forth the effort to refine the project and figure out how to make it work. If it did, then he’d eliminated one of his biggest threats, and beheaded the Chosen’s little army or whatever they considered themselves at the same time. 

And gained Daisuke for his own, not an inconsiderable treasure. 

His fingers brushed against the Ring. Almost in the same moment, Daisuke stirred. Little more than a shifting, but Kaiser drew back and started to work on washing Daisuke’s shoulders and back. 

It had nothing at all to do with honor or promises or Daisuke not being able to defend himself. He didn’t _care_ if Daisuke couldn’t defend himself. He was the Digimon Kaiser, he took what he wanted, when he wanted, and he could eliminate one person who tried to tell him no right here and now! 

But that wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want a red-eyed Daisuke who wouldn’t be able to tell him no because a device wouldn’t let him. 

_I want Daisuke to stay here because he wants to. I want him to be with me because he wants to._

And that would never happen. Daisuke wanted to defeat him, overthrow him, win this game once and for all, and Kaiser refused to let it end like that. 

Daisuke lifted up his head and twisted around until he was looking at Kaiser, who was behind him now. Kaiser did nothing at all to indicate he’d been within a hair’s breadth of finding out what the interaction of Rings and data-transformed humans would be. He only smiled one of his favorite slow smiles before he tapped on Daisuke’s shoulder. 

“I think that’s both of us clean enough. Dinner is waiting.” If it wasn’t waiting by now, then he would have a very serious talk with his cooks. They knew his habits well enough by now, and he’d ordered dinner at roughly the same time every day since he’d moved here on a permanent basis. 

Daisuke started to get up, then hesitated, glancing at him again. “Clothes?” 

Kaiser paused in the middle of reaching for a towel. Then he grabbed it and tossed it to Daisuke. “Yes, I suppose you’ll need some. But as I told you, yours are being washed. You’ll get them back when you leave.” 

Daisuke still didn’t move. “So what am I supposed to wear until then?” 

Kaiser suspected that he wouldn’t have been displeased if Daisuke didn’t wear anything at all. But that might’ve made eating a little difficult, especially if he splashed his soup. 

Bother. He hadn’t thought about that. 

“Wormmon!” He raised his voice, expecting the little worm to be within hearing distance, and not displeased to see him wriggle into the room. “Find some clothes for Motomiya. Tear up something if you have to, as long as it isn’t mine.” 

Technically everything in the fortress belonged to him, but for all of his other faults, Wormmon was bright enough to know what the Kaiser actually meant. As he wriggled out again, Kaiser dried himself off and started to dress in a fresh set of casual garments. He didn’t often wear anything that wasn’t his uniform around here, but today did seem like a special occasion. 

Daisuke grumbled even as he dried off and wrapped the towel around himself. 

“You really aren’t ready for guests, are you?” Daisuke demanded. Kaiser gave him a very level look. 

“No. But I can always be ready for a prisoner if I need to be.” He wanted Daisuke to stay because Daisuke wanted to. He was far more than willing to take the time to persuade him to do so. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Posting begins anew! And this time I have the whole story finished, so it will be a daily posting until it's all done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,057|| **Story Word Count:** 6,466|| **Chapter Count:** 6/9

* * *

It didn’t take very long before Wormmon came back into the room, dragging a few items that would pass for clothes, as long as Daisuke didn’t have to go to school in them. Pants and a shirt, nothing more, and not really a shirt, as he found out when he held it up. A vest, a lot like the one that he usually wore in the Digital World. 

“Don’t sit around there staring. This is what you’re going to get, so put it on and let’s go,” Kaiser declared. Daisuke wanted to growl at him, but after that hot bath, he couldn’t quite seem to drag up the energy it would take to be angry. 

He did manage to give a vaguely annoyed look, which would have to do, as he pulled the clothes on. They more or less fit, and now he followed in the Kaiser’s wake out of the bathroom. 

_At least he’s not carrying me this time._ He didn’t think he’d be here all that long, not if he recovered this fast. That would be good. Very good. 

Kaiser led him to a dining room, where dinner had already been spread out: a large pot of soup, with two bowls set at their places. Kaiser’s was at the head of the table, and the other one at his right hand. 

Daisuke headed there without needing to be told. His stomach roared at him, and though he had to rest one hand on the table to make certain he got into the chair without falling, his head didn’t spin too much and he finally sank down with a bit of relief. 

_If I were into burning trees, I’d burn every one of those that I found._

At least he didn’t have to see a doctor about this. He was pretty sure that ‘I ate something from another dimension and it really disagreed with me’ wasn’t something most of them really could handle. Though maybe Jou-san would be able to help if he needed to… 

A servant Digimon – he didn’t recognize which type but they had hands, at least – came up beside the Kaiser and dished up a bowl of steaming hot soup. They served Daisuke next and he thanked them without thinking about it. 

“You don’t need to do that,” Kaiser pointed out as he started to eat. “They’re my slaves. This is part of their job. They don’t even hear a word you say.” 

Daisuke gave him the worst look he could think of, as if Kaiser were one of those fruits that put him in this position in the first place. “That’s why I did it.” Cause Kaiser never would have. 

His sort-of captor only rolled his eyes and continued his meal. Daisuke tasted the soup carefully. It wasn’t ramen, but it was hot and it tasted every bit as good as it smelled, and he carefully started eating. His stomach wanted more of it the more that he ate, and he obliged. 

“Do you like it?” Kaiser asked, as Daisuke scraped the last of his third bowl of soup. “I’m not sure if you should’ve eaten that much, though.” 

Daisuke tilted his head back and yawned. _Man, I am exhausted. Surprised I didn’t fall asleep in my soup._ Since about partway into dinner, he’d had to fight to take in a spoonful against yawning. Usually the food won. 

Usually. 

Kaiser’s eyes bored into him. “I think it is definitely time for you to go to sleep. You’ll need lots of rest to get over this, you know.” 

Daisuke didn’t feel too inclined to argue. The longer he sat there, the more his arms and legs felt like iron instead of flesh, and the harder it was to keep his eyes open. He didn’t protest as he found himself scooped up into the Kaiser’s arms once more and nestled his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“You should wear this more often,” he murmured. At least he thought he did. He wasn’t sure if what he said made sense. But he tried. “Lot nicer than the uniform.” 

Kaiser’s chuckle ghosted against his ear as he carried Daisuke out of the kitchen. “Sleep, Daisuke. Just go to sleep.” 

That was one command Daisuke would gladly obey. 

* * *

_I don’t think he even guessed._ Kaiser carefully tucked Daisuke into his bed and stood watching him for a few moments. _He would’ve suspected if I hadn’t eaten the soup too._

Which was, of course, why the sleeping drug had been put into the cup of tea. It wasn’t a very strong one; it didn’t need to be, not with Daisuke’s current condition. But Kaiser wanted to make certain that his guest rested properly, and he didn’t trust him to do so on his own. 

_I wonder if I should tell him._ Probably not. Daisuke had a tendency to overreact about things, especially things like a harmless sleeping drug that would make sure he stayed asleep until more or less the following evening, if not longer. 

And in that time, Kaiser could get a _lot_ of work done, and taunt the Chosen quite a bit. They’d be frantic with worry by now, and if they weren’t, he had a few ways to get them that way. 

He reached over to slip Daisuke’s goggles off of his head and tuck them into a side cabinet. Those couldn’t be comfortable to sleep in. 

He spied Wormmon moving onto the small cushion that he normally slept on. That meant the entire fortress had been taken care of, the night guard roaming – no one could find his fortress but he’d rather not take any chances – and all the slaves locked up in their cages and cells until he would need them again. 

Good enough. 

Kaiser slipped under the blankets next to Daisuke and wrapped his sleeping guest in his arms. Daisuke would never notice, and for just now, just for a little while, he could have his own dreams about what the future would be like, with Daisuke an eager and willing presence at his side, and the entire Digital World spread out before him. 

Soon, he promised himself. _Soon_. 

* * *

Wormmon watched as his dear Ken-chan drifted into what looked like a very restful sleep. That wasn’t usual for him. But having Daisuke there made a difference. Wormmon sighed. _At least something has._

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Kaiser just had to do a little something naughty there, didn't he? Well, at least it was useful?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,170|| **Story Word Count:** 7,636|| **Chapter Count:** 7/9

* * *

_This isn’t my bed._

That was the first coherent thought Daisuke had after a seemingly endless ocean of comfort, warmth, and far less annoying moments from his stomach washed over him. He didn’t entirely feel like jumping up and having a non-stop sports marathon, but he _did_ feel more like he could jump up in the first place. 

He dragged his eyelids open, or tried to. They remained stuck together at first, but with some effort, he did manage to work them open. 

_This isn’t my room._

He didn’t recognize the room, either. He hadn’t slept over with any of his friends before but he didn’t think that this was any of their rooms either. For one thing, none of them went in for brushed steel walls. 

He managed a blink, trying to put everything together. His thoughts still wanted to cling to one another, to not work properly so he knew what was going on. He’d… where was V-mon? Seriously, where was _he_? 

Footsteps sounded, and part of the wall opened up to reveal it was actually a door. Through it stepped the Kaiser. 

At the sight of him, everything Daisuke hadn’t yet remembered fell back into his mind. He’d eaten that piece of fruit. V-mon went to get the others while he writhed in agony. The Kaiser showed up and took him … took him back to his fortress, that’s where they were! 

And now he was… 

If he could’ve done so, if his legs co operated in any ordinary fashion, he would’ve jumped up out of the bed, staring at it in horror. A perfectly normal reaction to finding out that he’d been sleeping in his enemy’s bed! 

Kaiser stood there with arms folded over his chest, his head tilted to one side, and a smile on his lips that made Daisuke want to hurt something. 

“I believe you’re feeling better now,” he said, voice dry enough to replace a desert. “Are you ready for breakfast?” 

Daisuke blinked several more times, slowly adjusting to the fact that he was here in his enemy’s base and the Kaiser had more or less treated him decently, aside from a few threats that he didn’t really think Kaiser intended to pull off in the first place. It was safe to eat with him. 

And as good as he felt right now, this would probably be the last time, or the next to the last time. He could go home! He could see his friends again! 

“Sure. What’re we having?” He wanted more than soup. He wanted something that would really stick to his ribs. His stomach rumbled loudly as they headed to the dining room, far more loudly than he would’ve expected given how much he’d eaten of that soup. 

“The usual. Once we’re done, I’m going to check you over to make sure you’re recovering properly, and then I’ll run you through a few exercises.” 

“You’re going to do what?” Daisuke stopped and stared at him. He’d sort of felt a bit odd after waking up, like something didn’t entirely make sense, and this made the least sense of all. 

Kaiser didn’t slow by so much as a step. Daisuke hissed between his teeth and hurried to catch up. Kaiser clearly wasn’t being as gentle as those moments in the bathtub showed he could be. 

_Yeah, he’s probably trying to make up for it. Jerk._

As soon as he was close enough, Daisuke snapped out, “What do you mean ‘exercises’?” That didn’t sound like going home to him. 

“You know what exercise is, don’t you?” 

“Of course I do!” 

“Then why do you need to ask more questions?” Kaiser settled himself in his chair in the dining room. Once again a place had been set for Daisuke next to him. “Eat all that you want. You’ve been asleep for over a day now and you need your strength.” 

Daisuke plopped down in the chair and eyed the food being served before the sense of what Kaiser said sank all the way into him. 

“I slept _how long_?” That couldn’t be right. Wouldn’t he feel… different if he had? He’d never slept that long before. He had no idea of how he would feel. He hadn’t known someone _could_ sleep that long. 

“Over a day. You slept all that night, all of yesterday, and all of last night.” Kaiser ticked the time off on his fingers in between bites of breakfast. “I did help you get up a time or two to take you to the bathroom, but I doubt you remember that.” 

Daisuke didn’t. As far as he recalled, he’d closed his eyes and opened them up again and it was morning. 

Kaiser tapped a finger on the table. “Eat.” 

If he hadn’t been that hungry, Daisuke would’ve put a lot more effort into figuring out what happened. As it was, his stomach overrode everything else, and he started to get as much food inside of himself as he possibly could. He’d eat. He’d do whatever silly exercises Kaiser had in mind – mostly because he wanted to move and feel good about moving, not just sit there like a lump – and then he’d go home. 

“What about the others?” he asked once the first rush of hunger didn’t claw at him anymore. He wanted to hear about their glorious victories against the Kaiser and how they’d blown up so many towers and if Kaiser kind of got mad about it, that would be even better. 

Kaiser toyed with a cup of tea. “They haven’t come to the Digital World since the day you were sick.” He sipped carefully. “I can’t say I miss them, myself.” 

Daisuke tensed. He tried to figure out what today was. Was it the weekend? He thought it might be the weekend. If it was, that would explain them not showing up. They could only get to the Digital World when they were at school. 

That really didn’t seem that useful, now that he thought about it. Kaiser didn’t take regular days off, so why should they have to have times when they couldn’t get there? 

He’d talk to Miyako or Koushirou-san about it. It was a computer thing, they’d be able to deal with it. 

“Did V-mon get to them?” He remembered what Kaiser said last night – the night before that – about having distracted the Chosen with some slave Digimon so that V-mon couldn’t get to them before Kaiser got to Daisuke. 

No sooner had he said the words, however, then Kaiser looked away, his shoulders tensing the briefest bit. 

“No, he didn’t. Daisuke, I don’t want to tell you this.” He even sounded a little upset. Daisuke leaned closer, dread racing through him. 

“Tell me!” He didn’t care what it was. He wanted to know. 

Kaiser sighed a long sigh, raised one hand, and snapped his fingers. A few moments later, Wormmon entered the room, dragging a wheeled table by a small rope. 

On the table there rested a pale blue Digital Egg. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So, anyone interested in a sequel? Kaiser just wouldn’t let it stay absolutely fluff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,105|| **Story Word Count:** 8,741|| **Chapter Count:** 8/9

* * *

Daisuke’s hand reached out, trembling, to brush against the egg. He’d heard what could happen to Digimon if they – when they – but he’d never thought he’d see it for himself. And how could it have happened? 

Only, it was too obvious when he thought about it. V-mon hadn’t been able to evolve without him. If he couldn’t get to the other Chosen, who’d be able to protect him, then...then… 

His hand rested on the egg. It didn’t move. It was warm against his touch, but that was all. 

He refused to think that the sudden tightness in his eyes was anything at all but a side effect of his having been sick. He wasn’t crying. Really. The tears that splashed on the egg couldn’t be from him. 

A small click got his attention and he looked up to see Kaiser setting his D-3 and D-Terminal down on the table. 

“I didn’t want to tell you this until I knew you were feeling all the way better,” Kaiser said, his voice solemn. “I still don’t think you should leave. You _aren’t_ recovered all the way.” 

Daisuke wasn’t sure if he could’ve gotten up even if he’d wanted to. He reached out his other hand to the D-3, more from a habit than anything else, and stared at the blank screen. 

_Why...why is it blank?_ He didn’t understand. Everything seemed wrong, spinning out of kilter. He just couldn’t put any more thoughts together in a way that made sense. 

The D-3 dropped from his hand and Kaiser caught it, setting it back on the table. 

Daisuke didn’t bother with the D-Terminal. What would be the use, without V-mon? What use would any of this be without V-mon? 

He didn’t know when Wormmon pulled the egg and cart away. He didn’t want it to go; he wanted to keep hold of the egg until it hatched. It would have to hatch, wouldn’t it? It _had to_. 

But Kaiser rested a hand on his shoulder, and while there wasn’t any sympathy in those remote eyes, he at least seemed to care. A little. 

Daisuke wasn’t sure and the way his emotions whirled and danced right now, he didn’t think he cared. 

“I’ll have him kept in the room. But you still need to recover and now that this has happened, you should stay longer. Until he hatches again. It wouldn’t be safe to take him anywhere else, would it?” 

Daisuke rubbed at his eyes. He knew the Kaiser wouldn’t care, didn’t care, _couldn’t_ care, but he clung to those words anyway. He wanted to believe. He wanted V-mon safe and he couldn’t take him back to Earth, not in an egg. How could he watch over him when he had to go to school? 

As ridiculous as it sounded, the safest place for him would be here with the Kaiser. He could get better, he could help V-mon hatch, and then they’d go home. 

He stared to reach for the D-Terminal now. This was something he should tell his friends about. 

The Kaiser’s hand on his shoulder tightened that little bit. “I wouldn’t. What would you tell them, Daisuke? That you’re living with me now? What would they say to that?” 

One thing he hated so much about the Kaiser was how he always picked the right words, the words that were the utter truth and yet seared into Daisuke like streaks of fire. He couldn’t go back to school. He couldn’t go home. 

The only place he could be was with the Kaiser. Here he’d be safe, as strange and confusing as that sounded. Here V-mon – V-mon’s egg – would be safe. He could … he could learn where this place was? Try to find information that would help once they were back with their friends? 

Daisuke wasn’t going to let that thought slip away. This was a temporary thing. He wasn’t turning traitor. He was doing what he needed to do in order to protect V-mon. 

“You’re right,” Daisuke whispered and hated how the words sounded. Kaiser patted him on the shoulder before he tucked the D-3 and D-Terminal away in his cape. 

“You’ll get these back when it’s time,” Kaiser promised. “But you still need to get your strength back. Let’s go.” 

Daisuke knew that he didn’t have anything else that he could do right now. The idea of having lost V-mon, of not having been there, not being able to help, and… 

And it was his fault. Because he hadn’t listened to V-mon in the first place, he’d gotten sick. V-mon went to find the others, and because of that… now he was… 

He hurried after the Kaiser. He could feel those damning prickles at his eyes again, and he didn’t want to cry again. 

What he really wanted to do was stay wrapped around that egg until it hatched, but that didn’t seem to be a thing he could do. 

They’d barely reached a large room before Kaiser turned to deliver a stern look at him. 

“If you’re going to stay with me, then there are certain rules that you’re going to follow.” 

That shook some of Daisuke’s confusion and worry off, just enough so he could think again. “What rules?” He didn’t do rules very well. Sometimes they weren’t so bad. The Kaiser’s would be bad. He just _knew_ it. 

Kaiser began to tip off on his fingers. “You have to earn your keep here. That means you’ll do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. You don’t have to put Rings or Spirals on anyone. I’ll take care of that. But you’re going to help with cooking and cleaning around here.” 

“Do I get a room of my own?” Daisuke wanted to know. Not that he disliked the bed he’d woken up in – Kaiser’s bed – but he sort of wanted to stay where he could cuddle up to V-mon’s egg regularly. It would have to be kept warm, wouldn’t it? 

“Why? I quite enjoyed having you in mine.” Kaiser’s smile slid low and dark and amused across his lips. “It’s too much trouble to move you anywhere else, especially since you want to take care of that egg, and it’s staying in my room as well.” 

He stepped closer to Daisuke and touched the side of his face. “That’s all that I ask of you. To help with the chores here and to share my bed.” 

Daisuke flushed, both at the touch and the words, and started to say something. The words died in the next moment, as Kaiser leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Daisuke’s. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So, anyone interested in a side story about what Kaiser actually did during the time Daisuke spent asleep? Cause it involves plot things! And V-mon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,142|| **Story Word Count:** 9,883|| **Chapter Count:** 9/9

* * *

Daisuke thought about kissing. He hadn’t thought about it all that often but it sort of hovered in his mind, usually when he was around Hikari. Not always, though, and before he’d found out about Ichijouji Ken being the Kaiser, he’d even had a dream or two that involved him doing something amazing and Ken kissed him in a fit of surprise and wonder. 

Those dreams vanished shortly after that horrible day in Death Valley, and he’d never thought about them again. 

He’d never had a kiss before. Nor did he expect his first to involve Kaiser dragging him closer, arm sliding around his waist, hungry lips sucking at Daisuke’s own. 

Daisuke started to kiss back. He wasn’t sure of why, except that he wanted something that felt good after that horrid piece of fruit and then the nightmare of what happened to V-mon. He had no idea of how Kaiser could kiss so well, but it wasn’t as if he had anything to compare it to. 

So he kissed. And Kaiser’s lips trailed from his own down to Daisuke’s bare chest, and a startled moan slipped out of him. 

As if that brought them both back to reality, Daisuke jerked upward, and Kaiser stepped back, enfolding calm around himself once again. 

“This way,” he said, for all the world as if that kiss, passionate and wild as it had been, hadn’t happened at all. 

He led Daisuke into the room beyond, which now Daisuke could see had been set up as some kind of a workout room. 

“You know, I just kinda need to make sure I can walk without falling over. I don’t need to start getting buffer,” Daisuke pointed out. 

“I do believe that you’re supposed to do what I tell you,” Kaiser pointed out in return. “If I want you to spend time in here recovering, then that’s what you’re going to do. Are you really that lazy that you can’t spend an hour or two a day working out?” 

“That would sound a whole lot better coming from some guy who didn’t think that a twenty-six hour clock didn’t have enough time on it.” 

Kaiser smiled. “I can’t help it if I have a great deal that I want to do. But working out will help you recover faster, and it will be a suitable substitute for ordinary sports that you can’t take part in while you’re here. I certainly don’t want you to be as weak as a kitten.” 

Something about how Kaiser spoke didn’t exactly strike the right chords with Daisuke. But he had no time or inclination to think about it as Kaiser led him over to a racetrack of some kind. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard. You’re not like me.” Kaiser smiled that evil smile of his. “But do a few laps. Let’s see how that works for you.” 

_Of course I’m not like him. I’m not trying to take over the world._

It did feel good not to have that terror and rage and grief about V-mon burning all through him. This kind of thing gave him something else to think about. Something he could focus on instead. 

And Kaiser was right about that much. He would need to get all of his strength back and more. 

Running felt good. He’d rather think about running than think about V-mon or about his friends. 

They wouldn’t take this well. He didn’t have to tell them or know that they knew for him to know that. And he didn’t blame them. If it was one of them he’d trust them to come home when they were ready. But … he wasn’t always sure if they had that trust in him. 

He knew for a fact Miyako didn’t. He didn’t dislike her, and there were times when he thought she might possibly not dislike him, but at the same time, there were moments where… he just thought she _didn’t_ like him. 

Well, they still didn’t know each other that well. It had only been a couple of months. They’d work it out once he got back. Somehow. Eventually. 

But as he jogged along, glad to find out that he wasn’t in nearly the kind of bad shape he’d feared, he was also glad to not have to think about that at all. 

* * *

Kaiser watched from the sidelines. He didn’t trust that Daisuke would fall tamely into place, no matter what he did. He would take every step of this carefully, until he had exactly what he wanted. 

He would’ve sent Daisuke home, if this idea hadn’t occurred to him. And the more that he thought about it, the more that it pleased him. He wasn’t going to go back on matters now. 

_He is home. His home is with me, now._ Daisuke had agreed to it. Of course, it had taken more than a little _work_ to set the situation up, but it had happened all the same and he would hold Daisuke to the bargain. 

He didn’t think it would be difficult, though. He’d read Daisuke very well indeed during their little encounter in Death Valley, with only one or two errors. He’d corrected those in this situation. 

Or to be truly fair, the situation hadn’t yet offered a chance for those errors, and he’d taken steps to ensure it never would. Daisuke would see him as the savior that he was, the one who offered him shelter and food and rest, healing and companionship, and everything else that his heart could desire. 

He would come to understand in days to come. What he – the Kaiser – did was perfect and right for everyone in the Digital World. That included Daisuke himself. 

_I don’t need a Ring or a Spiral to have Daisuke jump to my every command. And he’ll do it just the way that I want him to, because that’s what **he** wants to do._

All he’d had to do was find a way so that Daisuke _would_ want to do it. Once he had Daisuke’s heart, then all the rest would follow. 

If that kiss were any indication, then having Daisuke’s heart would take no time at all. It had been _very_ good, very sweet, and very passionate. Exactly what he’d always wanted and what he would have again. 

Daisuke came to a heaving stop in front of him. Kaiser smiled and stepped forward, tilting up Daisuke’s head to meet his eyes. 

“That was very good. I know you can do better, though, but for now, very good.” He leaned forward and kissed Daisuke once again. Praise and punishment in equal measures would do the trick. So far Daisuke hadn’t done anything to earn a punishment. He would find Kaiser fair when he did. 

But for now, he praised his new companion and looked forward to how the rest would play out. 

**The End**

**Notes:** well, I’m done with this one? I have too many ideas that never want to wrap themselves up neatly into one story… that’s bad, I think? Anyway, sequel in the future. At some point. And side story that will reveal some secrets that involve Kaiser’s plan and what he’s done. Eventually.


End file.
